


Monkey Tag

by HoneyNeechan



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Gen, Tickle Fights, monkey form, ticklish ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: Macaque is annoyed to just watch MK and Monkey King sparring. But when a special weakness of MK shows up, Macaque gets his way to get away from boredom.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Monkey Tag

It was a very normal day at the Flower Fruit Mountain: MK and Sun Wukong were sparring, watched by a slighlty annoyed Macaque who was laying under the Immortal Peaches' Tree nearby the Great Sage's cottage.   
After a few more moves, unfortunately for MK the fight ended with his defeat, again because the boy had this bad habit of throwing himself headlong into his mentor's traps without asking himself two questions first about which were the best moves to implement before acting.   
Not for this, however, Wukong demoralized him, on the contrary, he also complimented him on how he had improved in using the Staff, and how he was getting more and more used to his new monkey form, playfully ruffling his hair; just then, without doing it on purpose, his fingers brushed against the kid's monkey ears, making him giggles and moving away from him with a snap.   
This attracted Macaque's attention. He knew too well what that reaction meant, and his suspects were confirmed when the King, with a very amused and malicious grin, blocked MK by his side with an arm trowed on the kid 'shoulder, starting to scratch his ears again with his nails , making MK squeal and giggle louder, while trying to escape from his grip.  
\- Wukohohong! No, pleaseheheh! -.  
\- Oh what's the matter Kid? Ticklish ears ~? -, the Great Sage teased him, but decided to letting him go, snickering lightly to the kid's little pout.  
\- Why do you always do that? -  
\- 'Cause it's fun. You are too ado ... Amusing! It's just funny to tease you with that -, the King corrected himself in time, still not wanting to admit the soft spot he was growing for his successor, - Come on now, let's get to meditation and then you can be considered free, ' kay Kid? -.  
MK nodded smiling and started to follow Wukong, when someone else attracted his attention ... brushing his ears again! The boy drew back laughing again, turning and finding himself face to face with Macaque, who was staring at him with a satisfied grin on his face. He had finally found a way to get away from the boredom.  
\- Guess I was right. Looks like you inherited Wukong's weakness ~ -, he stated softly, trying to reach for the kid again but promptly stopped by Wukong, who stood between them: - Leave him alone Mango, he has yet to finish training -.  
\- As if you hadn't taken advantage of it few seconds ago -, the other ritorted with an amused chuckle, - Come on Peaches, I just wanna have some fun too ~ -, he tried to overcome it, but the brown monkey blocked him again with a grin, elicting a playful growl from the other male, knowing very well that he just wanted a pretext to get distracted.  
\- Do I have to remind you that you share my same "weakness", as you called it? Don't tempt me to use it against you -.  
\- I would like to see you try ~ -.  
Without adding anything else, and completely forgetting the presence of MK right behind them, the two monkeys started to try to tackle each other, wrestling on the ground to try to get the upperhand on the opponent.  
MK watched them play like two children and smiled softly; after all the time it took for Macaque to redeem himself from his past, to finally see him relaxed and intent on having fun in that innocent way with his mate made his heart feel lighter and happyer.  
\- Xiaotian! Come help me kid! -, Wukong's voice woke him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the current situation, who saw Wukong intent on keeping down the other monkey, who was trying with all his might to get up and reach for the other ears, their common weak point, - Come on! Let's tame this pest togheter! -  
\- Who are you calling a-ACK! Nohohoh! Stop ihihihihit !! -, Macaque tried to replay, but Wukong had taken advantage of a distraction to grab one of his six ears firmly but delicately, starting to rub it softly between his fingers, making the other yelp and giggle in surprise.  
\- I told you not to tempt me to use this weakness against you. Now face the consequences ~ -, Wukong teased him, reaching for the ears on the opposite side of Macaque head and starting to tickle them too, elicting more laughter from his mate.  
The Monkie Kid' smile grew in a brighter way, but he taked a step back raising up his hands in a surrending way: - Sorry Monkey King, but I don't really want to get on his bad side in case of a revenge-.  
\- What are you talking about? When I'll be finished with him he will n-EHY !! Nohohoho !! Mahahahacc !! -, Wukong get distracted by his own speech about him, and Macaque losed no time to raising an hand and reaching for the other's ears, starting the tickle himself even if he was still laughing.  
\- Surrender Peaches !! -  
\- Never Mango !! -  
And they went on like that for minutes, until they were forced to call it a draw, laying on the ground panting heavily with bright smiles on each other faces.  
Only then MK, remained seated a little farther on, got up and approached the two "contenders": - Everything okay you two? -.  
Wukong pouted at him, pretending to be offended: - Why didn't you come to help me? We could have defeated him together! -  
\- Believe it, Peaches -, Macaque said, sitting up.  
\- Want a rematch? -, Wukong followed closely, ready for a second round, when the other made a much more tempting answer at that moment.  
\- What do you say instead of testing your disciple's reflexes? -  
MK felt cold chills run down his back as he started to back away, while the two monkey turned to look at him like two predators that spotted a prey.  
\- Wukong ... Macaque ... Can we talk 'bout this? -.  
The other two just grinned before muttering just one word.  
Run.  
Unfortunately the poor Monkey Kid was not fast enough, and soon the mountain was filled again with loud laughters.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thanks @starsfic on Tumblr to have let me use their prompt. Go check their page!


End file.
